micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Micronational Football Association
Prometheus Membership Application Application for Membership for; Federation of Prometheus, Mark Wood and Apollo, UK and Australia Kingdom Transit, Victoria Park, UK Imperial State of Caesar, Griffin St., US Imperial State of Zeus, 3rd Street, US Imperial State of Thor, XXX, US Republic of Jibbon, National Park Stadium, Australia Free Australian Republic, Sutherland Park, Australia Blogsland, Blogsland National Arena, Australia Blogsville, Villagers Rugby Park, Australia Surfers Dunes, Stanwell Park, Australia Woronora Princi', XXX, Australia Manion Empire, Manion Stadium, UK Robert Jones, Head of UFA (United Football Association) Further talks will have to be made to organize things like Referees switching over and other possible issues. Notification of name change of Mulberry to Fundy The Kingdom Of Mulberry has been renamed the Commonwealth Of Fundy as most of the coastline of the nation is in the bay of Fundy. Please edit the information of the team. The nation team is called Fundy National Football Club.Cjblizzard 23:18, March 11, 2010 (UTC) MUSC Hello, I wish to ask if the MFA would like to merge into the MUSC. The only difference would be higher publicity and more members. If you want to become the official Footballing branch of the MUSC, please reply to rukora@hotmail.co.uk. If not, still reply but say that you are not interested and we will create our own footballing arm of the MUSC. However, please DO reply because this is also an activity check. We hope you are interested. Best Regards, Tom Turner Takeover Votes So far, this is how the voting stands: Wyke = Changed from Against to For Escalada = Activity in Question Libertaria = Activity in Question St. Charlie = VNYG Rukora = For Fundy = VNYG Los Bay Petros = For Prometheus (and its Non Independent '''states) = For Jibbon = For UFSM = Against Patetopia = VNYG Sterling = For Currently stands at For 6-1 Against. Don't forget to vote. : What exactly would happen if the two organisations merged? Joe Foxon 17:12, March 20, 2010 (UTC) There would be one organisation for all sport with the MFA still around as a sub section. So MFA would be the same effectively just with connections to all the other sports. Skinner. Oh, ok then. Joe Foxon 19:49, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Only if everyone else who hasn't voted votes no, then the answer will be no. If one person votes yes, the answer will be yes. Secundomia 21:07, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Please excuse me for butting in, I don't know how to make a new message. I am Talk Talk Talk, and I just wanna say I'm all for the MFA merging with the MUSC, and if you're out there anyone, please say whether you want the MFA to merge with the MUSC or not. I think it should, but I'm not a citizen of any micronation, so... If the MFA does merge, it would bring even more publicity than it already has. It wouldn't be any different bieng a branch of the MUSC, and the MFA might even get more members. After all, you guys want the World Cup (and other things) to be as intermicronational as possible, right? So that's why I want the MFA to merge with the MUSC. But that's just my opinion. Most micronations agree, though. Talk Talk Talk This merge has already happened. Remedios and Libertaria will be expelled for inactivity. Joe Foxon 13:53, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Virtual game Greetings I'm The president of Los Bay Petros,Choose to participate only for '''Virtual Play.The Decision was made on April 6th 2010 after the meeting with Vice President and Minister of Youth and Sport to talk about if our country can go to a real life matches.And the answer is Negative. President Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman and Vice President Adly Nurfikriansyah,April 6th 3.00pm (UTC+7) I've only just noticed this here! That is perfectly fine. Joe Foxon 07:15, April 26, 2010 (UTC) SUNP Who will succeed the SUNP? The UFSM has pretty much disappeared, and Nemkhavia's position is unknown. --Secundomia 19:26, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Membership Commonwealth of New Wales Secretary General Parker I Micronational Olympic Committee, The government and royal family of the Commonwealth of New Wales wishes to apply for membership to the Micronational Football Association as well as the Oceanic Football Confederation. We also will; if accepted, considering bidding for a future world cup and possible hosting of future events. A football league is currently in planning and excpected to be ready for commencement on 1 August 2010 with our football federation due to be formed by mid-July (signed) Kate Martin Minister for Sport Member of the Executive Council Member of His Majesty's Government Commonwealth of New Wales (signed) Leam M. Leam the First By the grace of God, King of the Commonwealth Commonwealth of New Wales Facebook and social networking. I have noticed there isnt a facebook page for the micrnational football association. It would be alot easier if members started using twitter and facebook! FIMA Go to the FIMA wiki its all about soccer. Sign up today! Request for Join May I join the MFA? --TheMaster001 20:45, July 4, 2012 (UTC) (Filippo Pradelli, President of Vetria).